narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scroll of Seals
Dangerous If these techniques are so dangerous than why don't they destroy the scroll, and be done with it.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 07:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :Because when used under the right circumstances, they can be a great asset. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Translation I don't really know about how the name was decided, but if I'm not mistaken, the Japanese name just translates to "Forbidden Scroll", no? --GoDai (talk) 00:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Access The Hokage have access to this right (Orochimaru's desire for the job being fueled by his want of this)? Skitts (talk) 22:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well the Hokage do own everything in the Hokage Residence.--Cerez365™ 22:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) vs. Pain I noticed Naruto had the Scroll of Seals when fighting Pain. Am I correct to assume that it's the same scroll he had in the first episode. :That is a different scroll. Jacce | Talk | 14:59, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Seal Naruto Up? Naruto Manga Chapter 1, page 33 I believe, Mizuki states that the Scroll of seals was used to "Seal Naruto Up"? What the heck did he mean by this, and how should we make the appropriate changes? The most logical thing, in my opinion, is to say that the trigrams sealing technique that Minato used, was supposedly in this scroll. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 04:52, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'm thinking he's talking about sealing up the demon fox. A few pages before that he called Naruto the fox and starts talking down to him. Joshbl56 05:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't see a reason why the Eight Trigrams Seal couldn't be there...--Cerez365™ (talk) 05:29, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not saying it isn't seeing as the ETS was used to seal the fox the first time. My only problem is that it would be speculation to think that it was in there. for all we know it may have had another sealing jutsu in there or Mizuki was trying to scare Naruto. I think it might be trivia worthy to mention what Mizuki said but not really useful for the actual page. Joshbl56 05:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't remember Minato using this scroll. ETS is an Uzumaki technique, while likely it would find its place in a scroll "sealed" by Hashirama, it's not exclusive to it. So whatever Mizuki meant is unknown. Perhaps he lied or didn't know better or a retcon/abandoned idea--Elveonora (talk) 12:57, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, there actually is a way. Please keep note of my "what if". What if it was a scroll created by the Uzumaki? And the fact that Hashirama was in possession of it could mean that Mito may have given it to him. That would give some truth to what Mizuki said to Naruto and the ETS. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 21:05, July 2, 2013 (UTC) This needs at least to be mentioned at the Trivia Section. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 22:29, July 2, 2013 (UTC)